God Bless Them
by Sunday Morning - VUN
Summary: Liberté d'expression, de carnage et de douceur. Liberté de pensée, de langage. Références, odes, aveux. Voyage en Amérique. Sommes-nous des dieux ou des hommes? Comme des cartes postales, comme des mots écrits sur des serviettes aux bars, des graffitis sur lavabo. On the road again, we are longsome cowboys. (suite d'OS reliés)
1. Light the way (interlude)

Bonjour au lecteur

Voici une suite de cours OS (chapitre après chapitre)

Ils ne sont ni rattachés à des moments précis de Supernatural, ni a quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'espère que ce sera néanmoins apprécié (et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours très aimable, n'est-ce pas?)

Rien ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture.

Sunday_

* * *

**Light the way (introduction)**

.

S'il garde ses yeux fermés, il peut prétendre qu'ils peuvent rester ici pour toujours. Les gens feront des légendes sur eux, les deux dieux qui s'assirent dans l'herbe et regardèrent le ciel, qui se tenaient par des mains moites, et qui pouvaient bouger des montages et déchirer en morceaux les cieux.

_Est-ce que l'histoire aura une fin heureuse ?_ Dean est-il autorisé à l'avoir, même pour quelques moments, quelques battements de cœur ?


	2. Solution

**Solution**

.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec nous. Ou avec tous les autres.

_Ils sont les mêmes, et pas les mêmes._

\- Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas chez toi.

Sam, dont l'âme est noir et sombre, pense, _juste cette fois, soyons n'importe qui._

\- Alors arrête d'essayer de me rafistoler. Dean siffle.

_Je ne suis pas en train de le faire,_ Sam veut mentir.

_Jamais, _il veut sourire.

Il peut mesurer l'espace entre eux du bout des doigts ou en battement de cœur grondant a ses oreilles, ou l'apparente magnitude des étoiles de mémoires de son frère.

Il veut rien de plus que éliminer ces espaces, tous, juste pour voir comment cela serait. Il connaît les couleurs. Il pense qu'il connait les mots.

.

Sam rêve de langues aiguisées et de lèvres douces pressés ensembles, dure et rapide, verrouillant et déverrouillant quelque chose de terrifiant. Il rêve de respiration nocturne et de l'écoulement de tissu mis sur le côté. D'une carte de cicatrices blanches comme les os roulant sous ses doigts. Un puzzle le problème d'un poids chaud pressé contre lui, plus lourd qu'il ne s'était attendu. Bords, crêtes et plans presque meurtrissant, tranchants et beaux contre lui. Les égratignures des dents et des ongles sur la peau et le sang comme des peurs se précipitant à la surface, fleurissant en rouge, le marquant.

Après, il rêve de noyade.

Après ça, rien du tout.

.

.


	3. Route 666

**Route 666**

.

Quand ils prennent cette route, Dean chante "Dreams never end".

Ils roulent lentement, les fenêtres ouvertes, et ce sont les rois du monde. Il chante tellement lentement, Sam ne reconnait plus les accords. On dirait une ballade, un poème de route droit et franc.

_Danses avec moi, jusqu'à la fin de la mort. Je sais que c'est long, mais nous pouvons le faire._

Les mots que Dean dit, Sam ne sais pas si c'est les mots d'un autre, ou ceux de Dean. S'il s'adresse à lui, à Sam, si tout ce qui est dit est vrai.

_Je le vois dans tes yeux, je vois demain et les jours d'après. Les cieux me disent « tu peux l'avoir »._

La voix de Dean est si grave, et chaude et un peu rauque. C'est une traversée de désert. Une de celle dont on ne revient pas. La route est courte se dit Sam.

312,1 kilomètres. Pourtant, elle semble infinie.

_Danses, danses avec moi comme s'il n'existe pas de futur. Kilomètres de peau et d'os, et tes lèvres, rouges._

_Tout ce que je peux voir est rouge, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Penses-tu que nous pouvons aller au paradis ?_

Dean regarde la route. Il n'y a pas d'autre bruit que le doux bourdonnement du moteur et sa voix. Sam pense à une déclaration d'amour. Il regarde les yeux de son frère. Oui, une déclaration d'amour, ça doit ressembler à ça.

_Longues routes devant nous, je ne suis pas désespéré. « Tu peux conduire »._

_Ma voiture est noire, 67', une légende ou une hallucination, elle vole tout jour et nuit. Et moi et toi. Et toi et moi. Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer._

C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'entendre, c'est tout ce que Dean lui a toujours dit, avec tout ce qui n'est pas des mots. Sam regarde le soleil se coucher, bruler l'horizon, comme une supernova déferlant sur eux. Il accepte que ce soit les mots d'une chanson. Il accepte tout, pourvus que ce soit vrai. Il laisse la vraie vérité à Dean, car il n'en a pas besoin. Tant que son frère est à ses côtés. Une ode à la liberté, ou une ode à l'amour, ça lui est égal. Ça sonne pareille dans la bouche de Dean.

_Car les rêves ne finissent jamais._

_Je laisserais tout derrière moi, pour te rejoindre dans l'aube._

La route de l'enfer, ils la connaissent. Et ce n'est pas celle-ci.

La nuit arrive et ils roulent encore, traversant des terres poussiéreuses. Sam regarde le ciel, regarde les yeux de Dean, ses mains, et il est heureux.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot.

Sunday_


	4. Ice cream trip on an acid van

Bonjour, voici le petit os du jour

bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot.

* * *

**Ice cream trip on an acid van**

.

Les histoires pour les gosses ordinaires qui arrivent sur la route, passent sur eux, perdus dans le temps.

Les deux enfants qui rêvaient de sommeil, ont perdu le compte des heures à garder la nuit. Ils chantent des chants d'hier, et il est si bon de se sentir partir loin. Les cœurs solitaires sont laissés derrière, car il n'y a pas de honte à avoir maintenant. Les histoires oublieront qui ils sont. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « frère », mon frère ?

_Il n'est qu'a un chuchotement de toi. Et vous gouttez comme la pluie de ce soir. Vous domptez le temps. La glace oubliée sur un coin de route est fondue. Puis-je prendre ta main ? Je veux chevaucher avec toi dans l'orage._

Les moteurs cassés brulent du gaz, mais vous avez arrêtez le temps sans effort. Chaque moment de ton passé, donne du temps pour être en retard. Vous enterrez soigneusement sous des ponts des corps que vous ne connaissez pas. Ce sont ces fils de putain qui ne connaissent que le temps et les histoires.

Allongés sur le capot tiède, ils fument des cigarettes. Ils chantent des chants de choses à venir.

C'est si bon de se défaire.

Les deux enfants ont grandi, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi ?

Le club des cœurs solitaires est laissé derrière. Ils ont fini par oublier les autres, le sens du mot _fille, _tous les prénoms qu'ils ont dit de leurs bouches _(et pas de leurs yeux)_.

Car ils sont ensemble. Un seul cœur, une légende. Il n'y a pas de mal à rire avec le temps. Ils courent avec lui sans se fatiguer. Il fallut longtemps, aux deux enfants devenu grands, avant de voir, de s'apercevoir qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas. Dans les légendes, les voitures n'ont pas vraiment à faire le plein.

_Il n'est qu'a un chuchotement de toi. Et vous venez comme la pluie ce soir. Vous vous aimez au-delà du temps. Inévitable. _

_Peut-être, que vous êtes devenu éternels ?_

* * *

_Sunday__


	5. Massoud

Bonjour,

un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus rédigé cette fois. ça va, ça vient.

Bonne lecture néanmoins.

(merci à Sialan Pink, pour tes encouragements, j'espere que la suite restera à la hauteur)

* * *

**Massoud**

.

\- Ici, vous serez à l'abri.

\- Je ne veux pas être à l'abri. Emmenez-moi avec vous.

Ce jeune homme noir, à la peau si sombre, beau comme un dieu, comme ces dieux païens recouverts d'or et de bijoux, regarde Dean droit dans les yeux : Je ne veux pas être à l'abri. Ses dents blanches coupent les mots avec brutalité et douceur, accompagnant le ton résolu de ses yeux.

Sur le trajet, il parle des terres où il a grandi. Où tout est plus aride qu'ici. Ici, en Amérique dit-il. Massoud leur dit : je pensais que ce serait différent. Sam et Dean lui disent que tout est partout pareil. Que toutes les terres se ressemblent toutes. Qu'ils ont parcouru toute l'Amérique et que tout se ressemble. Les gens sont les même.

Mais Massoud croit aux dieux. (Sam et Dean ne disent pas qu'ils en ont tués, des dieux, car son visage est rempli d'étoiles.)

.

Quand le jour se lève, Massoud est à terre. Dans une mare de sang, il contemple les dernières étoiles de la nuit. Les deux hommes le regardent, le veillent. Sam a la tête nichée dans le cou de Dean. Le jeune homme à la beauté des dieux regarde le ciel et sourit. Les perles de son collier se sont rependues autour d'eux. Comme des offrandes sur sa tombe. Dean lui dit qu'ils le bruleront. Qu'ils bruleront son corps. Il leur dit qu'il n'y aura pas de corps.

\- J'entrerais dans le grand livre de mon père. Et lui, et moi, et d'autre encore, veillerons sur notre peuple.

Dean regarde Sam. Dans leurs yeux, on lit qu'ils auraient aimé appartenir à un peuple. Ils sont seuls, et c'est ainsi. Mais Massoud est beau et il croit aux dieux. Ils lui demandent le nom de son père pour le mettre aussi sur sa tombe.

\- Massambalo.

C'est un murmure qui file entre les dents blanches.

Sam dit qu'on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble. Mais qu'il a des esprits qui voyagent pour lui. Des ombres. Elles sillonnent les continents. Il voit ce qu'elles regardent. Il entend ce qu'elles écoutent. À travers elles, il veille sur les centaines de milliers d'hommes qui ont quitté leur terre. Ces ombres sont toujours en route. C'est le dieu des migrants.

Sam dit qu'ils ne tueront pas ce dieu ci. Que c'est aussi leur dieu peut-être.

.

Quand ils regardent à nouveau Massoud, les perles vertes brillent dans le sang et il ne respire plus. Le soleil vient d'effacer la dernière étoile, la cime des arbres accroche la lumière.

Sam approche sa main pour fermer les yeux vides du mort, mais le corps disparait sous le nouveau jour, comme une vision nocturne.

Le jour se lève sur la forêt, noir et verte comme les perles du collier, et le ciel blanc comme des dents. Tout semble différent.

Et le cœur des hommes chante devant tant de beauté.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot.

Sunday_


	6. Be my princess (1)

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau chapitre (confrontation sans confrontation)

Ptitanonymous, merci pr ta review

Bonne lecture à tous

Sunday_

* * *

**Be my princess (1)**

.

Sam le regarde, et regarde l'impact de ces mots à l'intérieur. Gentiment dit brouillard de whisky, rocailles dans le souffle c'est le ton de ces femmes et de ces hommes qui se perdent eux même.

\- Tu ne le savais pas.

Dean sans question. Affirmation, massive, or et argent, château en pierre. Tu ne savais pas. Non, Sam ne savait pas. Dean le lit, sur son visage, sur les mains, qui se serrent et se desserrent comme en passe d'étrangler un inconnu, _Dean_, quelqu'un.

\- Nous sommes immortels.

Le matin n'est pas encore levé, et la nuit peut être encore noire _(les heures ont – elles le gout de la cendre?),_ loin derrière la porte, derrière Dean, à une périphérie du champ de vision de Sam.

Dean à sa porte, comme une apparition, comme un mirage. Dean aux heures absentes. Dean aux heures d'attente brulante. Dean perdu sans prévenir. Dean aux mots si doux, à cet instant. Un pardon sur le bord de la bouche. Un aveux si cher et si douloureux. Si blanc, si pale. Au bord de la crise cardiaque. Au bord de la crise de nerfs. _Ne pars pas, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, ne fermes pas la porte_ (seul à jamais). Sam ne regarde pas, pas vraiment les yeux de Dean, ça fait un peu trop mal, pour l'instant.

(Jess, était un songe, pas Dean. Jamais Dean. Ces yeux qui le fixent des grandes étendues vertes. La chaleur douce, jaune et verte, de Stanford, l'odeur de Jessica, ça s'estompe comme un dessin d'enfant sous l'averse.)

Il a oublié ce que ça fait, d'être un enfant.

(Il se souvient juste des mains de Dean tendues vers lui, et de rires, et de la nuit noire, et d'un corps chaud près du sien.)

.

\- Nous sommes immortels.

Dans la bouche de Dean ça semble simple. Pourtant, Sam essaie, essaie de dire la même chose, avec sa bouche à lui. Mais non. Bloqués dans sa gorge fermée, étouffée, les mots meurent en silence. _Nous sommes immortels_. _Dean._ Il y a que ça dans sa tête. Le soulagement d'un poids immense aussi, peut-être, du temps perdu. Ça dessert un petit peu sa gorge. _Nous avons tout le temps_. Les yeux de Dean ne le pressent pas. Ils n'ont jamais été aussi patients que maintenant. Parce qu'ils sont deux, maintenant dans ce secret, parce que le temps ne veut plus rien dire. Par ce que c'est fini, le temps, pour eux. Eux. Sam voudrait crier. _Sam et Dean. _C'est comme si ça fait déjà des jours qu'il cri. Que sa bouche est aphone, sèche, ses lèvres mortes de trop crier, et le filet de voix, rauque. C'est sa voix muette qui est comme ça. C'est la seule chose qu'il arrive à dire : Dean.

.

Tout est très dense. Images sur images vibrantes, dans sa tête.

.

C'est doux doux doux dans leurs âmes.

.

Mais Dean le regarde et ne répond pas. Dean les a posés sur un piédestal en mensonges de cristal, demi-vérités et cadavres innommables. Un Mr et Mrs Jack. Et s'il posait une question, maintenant, entre eux et le reflet sur la glace au fond de la chambre de motel, comme les petits personnages de gâteau de mariés, se serait surement « Soit ma princesse ? Je viendrais toujours te sauver. » Parce qu'ils sont comme Han et Leia. Parce qu'ils sont les frères Winchester. Parce qu'ils sont Bonnie and Clyde.

Sam sait qu'ils ont toujours été que deux. Mais c'est sûr, maintenant. Le monde extérieur à leur propre monde n'existe plus. Il n'y aura pas de _je t'aime_ entre eux deux, car leur amour et leur solitude va au-delà de toute forme de mot. Et Sam se dit, peut-être même sans en avoir véritablement conscience, que si les âmes-sœurs existaient, ce serais ce qu'ils sont. Au-delà des mots, au-delà des corps, au-delà des sentiments, pour toujours.

(Et s'il n'embrasse pas Dean, c'est pour mieux se fondre dans ses bras.)

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à a laisser une review, elles donnent du courage (celui nécessaire pour vérifier, relire, et poster un chapitre).


	7. Usé

Bonjour à tous, un nouveau petit chapitre nocturne

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Usé**

.

La nuit est l'heure la plus sombre pour être vivant et les quatre coups connaissent tous mes secrets, a dit un homme.

Peut-être connaissait-il la nuit ?

Sam et Dean dans un Diner.

Les néons, les mouches. Liquides noirs (coca-cola et café).

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux dire.

Dit-il lentement, le son de son propre sang pressant contre ses oreilles.

Peuvent-ils réellement être seuls dans cette folie ?

La serveuse dort près de la radio

.

Yeux dans les yeux. Les yeux baissés. Bouche sur gobelet.

Pieds emmêlés

Ils voudraient se souvenir pour l'éternité

Ils ne peuvent plus dormir

Cowboys solitaires, la voix à la radio parle

Comment marchande—on le prix qui nous sépare de l'Histoire ?

.

Quatre heures du matin. Être sur un navire en pleine mer, étoile dans le noir.

Rien ne rattache

Vacances. Quinze minutes. Mettre sur pause, rembobiner. Usé.

Sam laisse l'argent sur le comptoir, sans bruit

Dean grave.

Lettres sur le revêtement en plastiques. Coordonnées. Bouée de secours. Rempare à l'obscurité, aux terreurs nocturnes.

Phare dans la nuit, le néon du diner s'estompe.

.

Sourires de mauvais gosses.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, et si jamais vous avez quelques idées sombres et peines de mystères, sait-on jamais, partagez, c'est toujours funny à travailler et inspirant!

Sunday_


	8. Sexe

Bonne lecture

Sunday_

* * *

**Sexe**

.

Il y avait chez eux, chez l'un d'eux, encore, cette candeur d'enfant, cet épanchement de mots, et de gestes, si forts, qui disparaissent après. Quand il prend la main de l'autre, la posant sur la poitrine, le cœur battant, c'est la plus belle chose qui soi. C'est pour toi. C'est à toi. C'est comme ces premiers amours lointains à qui on a promis le ciel, avant de se quitter, parce qu'il est l'heure. Comme on espère à chaque fois, que ça ne s'en va pas, il espère rester éternellement ici, avec cette main posé sur son cœur. Ont-ils échangé leurs cœurs de place ? Ce qui est à moi est à toi. Le palpitant au bout des doigts, c'est plus cru, plus sincère que tout ce qu'ils ont jamais offerts à d'autres qu'eux.

Cette main posée sur son cœur, c'est tout ce que le mot maison veut dire.

Face à face dans la rue. Côte à côte sur la route. Etendus sur l'herbe, la peau chaude de soleil. Car si le cœur bat, ça veut dire que qu'il est vivant. Sa mains sur la peau, sur le torse chaud les rassurent, et ils ne sont qu'à un murmure l'un de l'autre.

Ont-ils échangé leurs cœurs de place ?


	9. Be my princess (2)

Bonjours à vous

voici un autre chapitre un peu plus rédigé. Qui était la suite de By my princess, mais qui ne l'est plus vraiment

Avez vous remarquez, tous les titres de chapitres ont un point commun ?

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Sunday_

* * *

**Be my princess (2)**

_._

_Dean. _

_Les yeux de Sam lui hurlent quelque chose qui n'a pas de mot pour être formulé. Dean fixe ses lèvres d'un rose insolant et jeune, et oublié et jamais oublié. Dean ne dit pas « A tu pensé parfois que rien ne finirait ? »_

_Sam regarde toujours au loin. Le ciel est pale. Très pale, d'une lumière blanche, coupante, blanc comme l'os crâne, comme ses yeux. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas deviné. Il ne croit pas. Il faut croire. Il faut croire car Dean ne ment pas. Jamais. Jamais vraiment à Sam. Pas comme ça._

_._

_Se regarder dans la glace. Se regarder en face. Un dieu. « Nous sommes des dieux » la voix de Dean répétée en boucle et en boucle dans sa tête est devenue la sienne. Comme si. _

_Dean prend une inspiration (Sam l'entend) et souffle, lentement. Il traverse la cour jusqu'aux voitures entassées. La porte de la maison toujours ouverte alors qu'il le rejoint devant l'impala, devant ce miroir, reflet vitre, peinture noire, comme le salut, comme on prie devant une tombe, les yeux à demi baissé. Les mains sur les épaules de Sam. C'est comme, _mes condoléances.

_ \- A tu pensé parfois que rien ne finirait ? Et qu'on soit là ou pas quand même on y serait ?_

_._

_Ils n'ont jamais été si proches _(et éternels)._ Dean dans le dos de Sam. Devant cette voiture. Ils regardent leur reflet. Ombres déformés, seuls les yeux brillent. Tout est noir, dans l'ombre de la maison, sauf l'aube au loin, et le vieux néon jaune, dans la cuisine, au loin. Les ombres sont gigantesques._

_Il voudrait dire : « tous les baisers reçus, savais-tu qu'ils duraient ? » il ne le dit pas. Il voudrait ne plus jamais le laisser partir._

_Sam, paradoxalement, est celui qui est le moins enclin à être garder._

_Les pensées de Sam sont comme le ressac de l'océan. Bruyantes, fraiches et brulantes de sels, inratables._

_Sam était tombé amoureux avant, souvent de manière désastreuse (la plus douloureuse brule encore au plafond de sa rétine)._

_Ceci - n'a rien à voir avec ça du tout. Ceci est l'odeur du soleil qui se lève. Ceci est la soudaine pique de _maison_ accrochée à ses sens après de long mois ou années de voyages. Ceci est les eaux froides d'une guérison lente d'une brulure qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé avoir, une brulure qu'il se trainait sur les épaules depuis le début du monde. Ceci est le chant calme le reste de sa vie pour une personne. _

_ \- Le savais-tu déjà ? Avais tu deviné ?_


	10. So gorgeous

Nouveau chapitre

Bonne lecture

Bonne journée

Sunday_

* * *

**So gorgeous**

.

Sur une plage à l'aube déserte

Tu chantes un baiser.

Il s'est avancé. Rien n'avait été organisé.

Vous avez fermés les yeux.

_Mille et un baisers_

_._

La carte postale entre tes doigts s'envole. « Kisses from Atlanta »

Les yeux verts. Ou noirs.

Les lèvres roses, _pressées à ses hanches, arpentant son dos, effleurant ses propres lèvres, emmêlant doits avec doits._

(jalousement caché, car tu n'as pas envie de partager ça avec quiconque pour l'instant.)

.

Attendre de la lumière qu'elle frappe

Pour un moment, brillant et clair cristal

Que vous deux êtes comme l'univers.

_Mille et une raison d'embrasser en retour_

_._

Tu ne sais pas jouer

Et il est là à nu

Impeccablement beau, une merveille

Les cheveux dépeignés, tout ébouriffés

Les membres légèrement halés, à cause

De leur nudité matinale sur la plage.


	11. Silence

Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne journée! (là ou je suis mon Dimanche est complétement pluvieux)

Sunday_

* * *

**Silence**

.

Combien de fois sont-ils morts? Les chasseurs ne savent plus compter. Mais ils sont toujours là.

Ils sont nés dans cette voiture. Vite et brutal. Ils y sont nés, sur une route, aux portes de la ville, à la tombée de la nuit. Ils sont nés, les mains pleines d'eau bénites, de sel et d'armes. Ils sont nés Atlas, ils sont nés pour porter le poids du monde et du silence sur leurs épaules.

Ils sont morts dans cette voiture. Colorant les assises d'un rouge poisseux. Ils sont morts, roulant à travers la nuit, et regardant les étoiles.

Ils sont nés dans cette voiture. Les frères Winchesters. Se toucher du bout des doigts dans le noir. Se recoudre, se rabibocher.

On dit qu'ils sont nés un millier de fois, dans cette voiture, à la tombée de la nuit. _(Toutes les nuits ?)_

On dit qu'ils partagent leur âme. Que à force, elles se sont effritées, et qu'à la fin, il n'en restait plus que de quoi en faire qu'une.

Que ce sont comme une seule et même personne maintenant.

Que si l'un meure, l'autre aussi. Mais tant que l'un des deux est vivant, ils sont immortels.

On dit aussi qu'ils sont nés d'un feu, fait de glaise de la fournaise, rouge et orange, comme d'une bouche de l'enfer.

.

Ils sont nés dans cette voiture, ils y sont morts. Ils roulent, comme les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, vers une terre qui ne finit pas.

Les Dieux Chasseurs. Les Winchesters.

Une légende. C'est ce qu'ils sont.

Les nouveaux disent, c'est une légende.

Les anciens disent, c'est vrai.

Et quand deux ombres assoiffées passent la porte. Quand brille l'éclat noir d'une Chevrolet.

Le silence se fait, religieusement.

Car quelque part, on sait que sur une dalle de marbre, y est gravé tous les noms de ceux qu'ils ont sauvés, et de tout ceux qu'ils ont tués. Une dalle de marbre, ou un arbre gravé quelque part dans la forêt.

.

On dit que ce sont des bâtards de l'enfer, élevés par un chasseur. Qu'ils mangent les démons.

Qu'ils n'ont pas d'autels, ni de prière à leur nom.

On dit qu'ils ont formé des générations de chasseurs, avant de disparaitre, de reprendre la route.

.

A la tombée de la nuit, parfois, deux hommes arrivent en ville.

Ces deux hommes fatigués. A qui on offre une bière quand ils entrent dans un bar. Toujours une égratignure, toujours des cernes.

Ces deux hommes, qui repartent toujours mains dans la main. On dit, des fois, que ce sont eux, les Winchesters. Qu'ils ne vieillissent plus. Qu'ils sont composés d'étoiles. Car les diamants sont éternels.


	12. Isn't it love (1)

Bonjour lecteurs, un chapitre à nouveau sur la romance des frères Wincester, pas si romantique que ça. Rédigé et sensuel, et je crois que pour l'instant c'est le plus long chapitre de cette fic (oui, pas de gloire, mes chapitres reste minuscules). Je devrais peut être augmenter le rated, mh, peut être pour les prochains.

Bonne journée, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même si ce n'est qu'une petite phrase.

* * *

**Isn't it love (1)**

.

Après, une fois le souffle revenu, les voitures passées, la peau encore tiède, un téléphone sonne au loin.

C'est l'aube et le garçon de l'accueil apporte un plateau avec du café. Sam est sous les draps, invisible, il regarde le plafond à travers le tissu. Dean ouvre et récupère le café. Le garçon ne voit pas Sam pleurer en silence. Se mettre en péril. _La sensation de danger ? C'est le genre de lumière que l'on connait par cœur_.

Il ne voit pas la seconde paire de draps. Rouge et déchirée. Pleine de sang et de désinfectant.

Il ne voit pas les coupures de journaux épinglés à la porte.

Il ne voit pas le sel partout (ça ressemble à de la poussière).

.

C'est le genre de lumière dans lequel on s'enfonce : faire des bêtises. La nuit est passée.

Quand le garçon s'en va, Sam retire le drap de son visage. Dean le regarde et il demande sans parler pourquoi il pleure ? Les larmes cristallines, les larmes de crocodiles coulent lentement. Il redevient, un court instant, ce gamin effrayé dans le noir, ce gamin qui ne veut pas voir le soleil se lever pour ne pas constater les dégâts, pour ne pas se dire, un jour de plus, que tu ne reviendras pas, mon frère.

La sensation de ses côtes encore ouvertes.

Ce sont des larmes, dit-il. Pour rien. Pour ça, pour nous.

Pleurer c'est un truc de fille. Pleurer après l'amour. Parce que c'est vrai maintenant. Plus de retour en arrière. Parce qu'ils sont déjà grands. Mais ce sont toujours des enfants, toujours des frères. Parce que c'est vrai. Parce qu'il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Parce qu'ils l'on fait. Qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais dire qu'ils ne sont pas allés aussi loin. Il pleure et Dean lui dit que c'est une fille.

_Les cicatrices à vifs._

_L'odeur du fer. Les points de suture. La bouteille de Jack's vide._

\- Peut-être.

Sam le dit comme il dit « nous sommes immortels ». Car tout est nouveau pour lui.

S'ils sont des dieux, sont-ils encore des hommes ? Sam n'est plus sûr de rien. Juste de Dean est de lui. C'est peut-être la seule chose de vrai et immuable cet instant-là. Juste Dean et lui.

\- Pardon, Sam. dit-il.

Il essuie ses larmes et regarde vers la fenêtre. Il sourit. Et quand Dean revient s'allonger sur le lit défait, après avoir bu une tasse de café, il se redresse lentement. L'ombre de Sam recouvre tout le corps de Dean, et il passe sa main dans les cheveux de Dean, il pose à plat ses mains immenses sur ses épaules, et le chevauche. Il n'y a plus rien de tendre après ça.

.

La main de Dean sur sa blessure. Les doigts en sang, la peau tendre blanche bavant quelques gouttes, rouges, cramoisies.

_Avoir le vertige._ Ils se sont tout autorisés. Le jour leur brule les yeux. Ils ne voient plus qu'eux. Les promesses murmurées. Les lèvres, les gestes, offerts. Ils se rencontrent de nouveau au milieu de baisers. Baisers qui sont moins des baisers que des triomphantes collisions de bouches.

Le matin se lève, mais ils ont oubliés ce qu'est le soleil. Trop occupés, se contempler l'un l'autre. Trop occupés à apprendre la redécouverte de chaque sens, rien que pour l'autre. Trop occupés à dépenser des promesses. Trop occupés à oublier tout autre mot que « Sam et Dean ». S'ils deviennent des dieux, c'est véritablement dans cette aube-là. Quand Dean dit :

\- Tous les baisers reçus, savais-tu qu'ils duraient ? Qu'en se mordant la bouche  
le goût en revenait ?

\- S'il te plait, embrasses-moi encore. S'il te plait.

_(Le sang coule toujours de la côte de Sam. Dean pense au Christ ressuscité.)_

Dean lui dit qu'il brûle pour lui. Que le soleil n'est rien face à l'éternité. C'est comme devenir un seul corps. C'est comme si les courbatures de la nuit meurent et disparaissent.

Les caresses.

Il laisse Dean faire tout ce qu'il veut, parce que tout ce que veut Dean est lui plaire.

Dans le lit. Dans leur lit.

Ne plus se rappeler de la couleur du soleil.

Ne voir que la fumée qui sort des grilles d'aération.

Le sang partout sur le sol. Et les draps à nouveau sales.

.

* * *

Non, pas du tout sanglant.

Sur ce, bon Dimanche.

Sunday_


	13. Insomnia

Bonjour cher lecteur.

Un nouveau chapitre de cette série. je crois que nous en avons dépassé la première partie.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Sunday_

* * *

**Insomnia**

.

Ils ne dorment plus la nuit. Juste après l'aube, des fois peut être. C'est comme une course poursuite. Comme une difficulté pour respirer.

Ont-ils tant changé ? Ne sont-ils plus les même ?

C'est ce vrai ? se disent-ils. Sont-ils vraiment devenus des monstres ?

Il y a des trous dans leurs mémoires.

Ils ne dorment plus. L'appel de la nuit.

Une nouvelle race de monstre ? Une nouvelle race d'homme ?

Il faudrait croire en quelque chose, comme les autres disent. Mais ils sont seuls.

Ils ont vu les enfers, des démons de tous les âges, les anges aussi.

Rien, plus rien ne les intéressent. Juste dormir la nuit.

.

Dans la chambre de Motel, ils se regardent.

Leurs formes sous les couvertures, dans le noir, vacillent.

.

Des fois, au creux de la nuit, longtemps après l'ordinateur mis en veille, quand Dean sort boire une canette de bière, sur le perron. Compter les voitures qui passent, les étoiles, Sam arrête de contempler le plafond et ferme les yeux.

Les yeux fermés et le corps inerte, le souffle si lent.

Et quand Dean entre à nouveau dans la chambre, Sam ne bouge pas.

C'est différent, la manière dont Dean prend Sam dans ses bras quand il pense qu'il dort.

.

Des fois, Sam assit à la fenêtre, et Dean avachit devant l'écran de télévision. Quand il n'y a plus de bière à boire. Plus d'alcool fort. Quand la neige commence à tomber mais qu'il fait toujours nuit. Que le sommeil les a fuis. Que c'est comme tourner en cage.

Leur conversation s'étend sur des heures. Ils en perdent même le fil, parfois. Mais ils n'y trouvent jamais le sommeil.

Et Sam lit un livre. Un des rares livres de Dean, sur le gout d'un humour partagé seulement par eux, par ceux de leur race. Un classique anglais de la fin XIXe.

Sam cite, les mots qu'il a sous les yeux :

Nul homme ne sait, tant qu'il n'a pas souffert de la nuit, à quel point l'aube peut être chère et douce au cœur.

C'est le poids de l'immortalité qui commence, se dit-il.

Car s'ils ne sont plus vraiment des hommes ?

Quoi alors ?


	14. No place for us

Bonjour, un bon chapitre bien noir, vu que l'on se rapproche Halloween, long et solitaire. mais ça va surement finir par s'arranger.

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre d'un petit millier de mots (je sais que les chapitre sont très cour, je sais).

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ou a me dire ce que vous préférez, on ne sait jamais.

* * *

**No place for us**

.

La vie n'est qu'une succession d'instant.

Les feuilles des palmiers claquent dans le vent et la plage est déserte.

.

Des fois, la solitude en rattrape un. Surgissant, dévorant, étouffant.

_Seuls contre le reste du monde, ça fait toujours très seuls._

La solitude ronge ses os comme une rouille sans merci.

L'impression de ne pas se fondre dans le monde, d'avoir perdu sa place.

Dean, c'est Dean.

.

Ils n'en parlent jamais.

On ne parle pas des évidences.

.

Sam n'est pas de ceux qui se gardent, et Dean est seul, seul, seul.

Même en partageant son âme, même. Parfois il doute.

Il se demande si Sam sait.

Ne pas être seul, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

(Sam a eu Dean, Sam a eu Stanford. Dean, a un vague souvenir de sourire plein de rouge à lèvres, d'un bus qui part, d'un père allongé sur le sol qui demande de tuer la famille.)

Dean, sociable Dean, a toujours été véritablement et irrémédiablement seul, sauf avec Sam. Mais Sam est libre. Et Castiel, Castiel n'est pas un homme.

.

_Sommes-nous proche parce que nous avons commencé une révolution ensemble ?_

Regarder le monde et les paysages avancer. C'est comme respirer sous l'eau, ou ne plus respirer du tout. Une syncope amère qui rend le temps sourd. Cette solitude qui vous fait hurler, pleurer sans savoir pourquoi, sans faire un bruit.

Ce sentiment d'être _seul_, il le connait cœur.

_(comme si cela était mal, comme si cela le rejetait de toute forme possible de liens, comme s'il était un monstre, il connait par cœur.)_

.

Il regarde la mer. C'est un de ces jours ou l'immensité de l'océan fait mal.

.

Il y a des jours où : et s'il ne veut pas être un fantôme ?

Nous serons toujours seuls, à la fin

L'humanité ne peut pas aimer en retour

Sauter sans regarder d'abord

Ne laisser personne derrière

La responsabilité de vie et de mort

.

D'une certaine manière, ça le fait encore plus réaliser sa solitude.

Une sorte de fardeau à porter. Selon les jours, un miracle, ou une malédiction.

Une légende, c'est être moins qu'un homme. C'est être qu'une image, une illusion. Est-ce ça ? La liberté ?

.

_Des fois, je rêve de sauver le monde. Sauver tout le monde de cette main invisible. Celle qui nous contrôle tous les jours sans que nous le sachions. Mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je ne suis pas si spécial. Je suis juste… Etre juste anonyme. Etre juste seul. S'il n'y avait pas Sam, je serais complètement vide. Je hais quand je ne peux pas garder la solitude à baie. Ces lamentations arrivent trop souvent, n'importe quelle semaine. Que font les personnes normales lorsqu'elles sont seules comme ça ?_

.

La cigarette s'allume. Il la regarde brillée.

Compter le temps par cigarettes.

5 minutes par cigarette. 20 cigarettes par paquet. Soit 100 minutes par paquet, autrement dit, une heure 40, ou 6000 secondes par paquet.

Il la fume très lentement. Il la regarde brulée peu à peu.

Le bout rougeoie dans l'ombre des nuages.

7 minutes. Soit 2 heures 33 par paquet.

.

La marée descend lentement.

Il regarde toujours la mer.

Il rallume une cigarette.

_Ok, si je suis réaliste, je ne fixe rien du tout._ (Il ne sent pas les larmes coulés, ou peut-être qu'il s'en fout, qu'il ne les sens plus, qu'il ne se croit plus capable de pleurer.) _La solitude est revenue. Pire que je me souvenais._ (La respiration est la seule chose qui fait du bruit dans l'appartement_.) Je ne percute pas. Je sais que je fais la bonne chose. Ça doit se voir._

_Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi je sens cet espace vide à l'intérieur ? Même la chasse n'aide pas. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Merde. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

.

Les vagues déferlent, avec les mêmes murmures sans réponses.

.

Sam, c'est Sam qui demande parfois, juste pour soulager les jours de souffrance de son frère :

Est-ce que tu penses que ça valait le coup ?

Et Dean, Dean répond toujours oui. Par ils ont sauvé tellement de vies, comment peut-il répondre autrement ? Même au détriment de sa propre existence.

Les trahisons, les mensonges, les secrets, les menaces, les risques, les guerres, les morts, ses morts, _ses morts, _ses résurrections.

Il tourne son regard au-delà de la mer, en face de lui. Les étoiles sont sorties et se reflètent sur l'eau calme, la lune brille, basse, et Dean tressaute quand il sent une paire de bras se resserrer autour de lui. Il sait que c'est Sam, la présence de son frère est si familière.

Il sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autres places pour lui que dans ces bras-là.

Des âmes-sœurs (quelle ironie).

Il sait, cette nuit, _toutes les nuits,_ face à la mer, qu'il n'y aura jamais de place pour eux. De même qu'il n'y aura jamais de _maison_ pour eux. Dean sent la chaleur de Sam à travers ses vêtements, l'envelopper de patience et de tranquillité.

Oh, mais que serait la vie, alors, sans Sam ? Il regarde le ciel, car il sait : il ne peut concevoir un univers où il n'aimerait pas Sam, où Sam n'existerait pas.

Parce que peut être que _eux_, au final, est déjà un refuge, pour Dean.

.

Est-ce que ça vaut le coup ?

.

* * *

Voila, voila, ne pleurez pas.

Sunday_


	15. Les condamnés

Bonsoir, je vous livre un nouveau chapitre rapidement.

Il est très cours mais rassurez-vous, je crois que les prochains sont plutôt long.

Il ne me reste que deux chapitre à rédiger avant la fin des fins donc ej vais surement augmenter le rythme de parution. si j'y pense.

Bien à vous et bonne lecture.

Sunday_

* * *

.

**Les condamnés**

.

Les années les avaient mis face aux mots. A une fatalité qui s'appelaient Dean, ou Sam, selon le quel regardait sur le côté de la route :

Nous étions nés dans le monde brulant de nos pères

Nous ne pouvons vivre nulle part excepté ici, et nous ne planifions pas _(de partir ou de rester)_.

Nous étions nés en famille

Et c'est la seule place où nous pouvons vivre.

C'est la seule place où nous ne nous séparerons.

C'est la seule place où nous vivrons.

Parce que nous deux, nous pouvons seulement vivre ensemble.

.

* * *

Vu qu'il est très cour, je vais surement poster le suivant dans la soirée.

Préparez-vous pour Halloween !


	16. Les hommes

Bonjour, aujourd'hui, pour me rattraper du mini chapitre d'hier, voici un autre chapitre, consistant, alléchant et chaud et sexy de manière désespéré, peut être?

Gyus it's is the beginning of the end. No, I'm joking. C'est le 16e chapitre, il y en a 25. On est dans le dernier top ten.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Et j'avais pas dit que je passerais en rating M? Ah, le voici, je pense. Le cumule de tout ces sujets sombre commence à peser, n'est il pas?

N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, comme toujours.

Sunday_

* * *

**Les hommes**

.

L'hésitation de recommencer est ce qu'il y a entre eux; elle vaut tout l'or du monde.

C'est elle qui les fait se pencher l'un vers l'autre. C'est elle qui les fait s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Comme on goute un alcool fort dont on a oublié le gout.

Les verres vides devant eux les narguent. Ils ne savent plus compter.

.

Sam ne remarque sa solitude que une fois qu'ils sont deux. Que les autres sont loin, ou partit.

Deux contre le reste du monde. Tentation de danser un slow. Revoir, la chambre de motel, l'odeur de la pizza froide, la chemise volée à Dean, le tube du début de l'été. Revoir Dean lancer la cassette et lui apprendre à compter, mettre ses bras autour de son cou, à ses hanches, et apprendre les pas. En un clignement de paupière.

Il ne peut plus se fondre dans la masse. Prétendre à l'humanité. Des premiers hommes.

Ils dansent tous les deux, vieux jeans troués, les mains calleuses. Montages s'inclinant, monolithes pleins de romance et de souvenirs.

.

Les monologues de Dean au bar sont des impasses. Personne ne les entend. Personne ne veut les entendre. Comment comprendre ? Quand les mêmes mots n'ont déjà plus les mêmes significations ?

.

.

Ton corps est suffisamment près du siens.

Pour soupçonner.

Il s'arrête aux limites, te donne envie de ce qui lui manque. Te veille, sur-veille.

Vous êtes sortis de cette généralité-là. Vos corps ne veulent plus rien dire et les signaux sont faussés. Vous savez toujours danser.

Ils laissent défiler le compteur.

Non. Personne ne comprend. A part peut être celui qui te tient dans ses bras.

.

.

De bestial, d'animal pour ce qu'ils étaient. Massifs. Ils ont la chance d'oublier quelques minutes la sublimité de leur corps rompu, la perfection brute, pour retourner dans la bassesse des désirs simples des hommes. Un vieux rock, lent et grave, c'est tout ce qu'il leur faut. Pour se prouver qu'ils ne se sont pas encore tout à fait oublier, qu'ils doutent encore.

(Ils se mordent les doigts et les lèvres d'abord, dans l'ombre du bar, baisers possessifs).

Ils dansent, comme deux hommes, comme si le mot féminin n'existait pas vraiment. Ils se mordent gentiment, entre deux frôlements de lèvres, entre deux refrains, ils mordent la chair tendre, à la naissance du cou.

.

Il y a les odeurs avant toute chose. Cette odeur de chaud, d'organique qui émane d'eux. L'odeur d'alcool du reste du bar. du plomb des revolvers. Celle de la poussière. La sueur, l'odeur propre, corporelle. L'odeur de l'envie, du désir. L'odeur du sang, de la sueur, du sexe, de leur peau, des cheveux, du métal. Ils connaissent par cœur. Ils se dévorent à coup de langues, de dents. On croirait que ça fait un siècle qu'ils n'ont pas mangé.

.

Morsures

Rouges

A pleines dents

C'est leur façon de se dire je t'aime

_On est des vaillant ou on est des sauvages, je ne sais pas._

.

Leurs jambes alternées. Les genoux butés contre le corps de l'autre. Les cuisses enchevêtrées aux autres cuisses.

.

Nuit. Ne voir que cette bouche dévoreuse, rose et rouge. S'heurter. Contre la voiture. Peser tout son poids, soulager, un peu, l'envie dévorante qui ronge. Froissement de mains, comme de leurs vies propres, aux reflets des lampadaires.

.

.

_De mon âme, à ton âme._

.

.

La douleur brulante de l'envie donnant des flashs, éclairs de plaisirs. Le vas et vient de sa main au creux de lui. Une frénésie pourpre, chaude. Oh, il y aura des bleus sans doute.

Oreiller auréolé, les cheveux brillants, couverts de sueurs. Tremblement et caresses tremblantes le temps de se réunir. Le sexe lentement pénètre l'autre en retenant son souffle.

Des plaies presque béantes à leurs épaules saignent. Des griffures parent leurs baisers bouches ouvertes. juste, respirer le même air.

Mouvements des hanches incontrôlables et frénétiques. Front contre front. Hoquets de plaisir, boule au creux de soi, et ces bruits d'étonnement et de bien être.

Mais les draps, cette fois, ne seront pas tachés de sang.

Ils ne contiennent plus leur force, qui sait. Raclements, soupirs d'hommes indomptés.

.

Le souvenir encore vif dans leur corps réclame de nouvelles attentions.

.

C'est le matin.

Le matin froid d'un jour d'hivers. L'intérieur de la chambre est surchauffé. La lumière blanche éclaire toute la pièce. Si douce pour les yeux. Ils sont engourdis.

Leurs corps nu enlacés s'enlacent davantage. Déclinaisons de beiges crèmes, blanc cassé, blanc laiteux doré par le soleil, presque caramel. Peaux tannées comme du cuir. Le reste du monde semble mort, semble les avoir oubliés.

Une paix temporaire et fragile est née dans la nuit.

Ils ressemblent à des oiseaux empaillés. Un aigle à deux têtes ou Janus au double profil. Dans cette inhumanité. Figés à jamais dans une pseudo-continuité de la vie. Le ciel s'offre à eux sans conditions.

.

_Les maitres du monde._

.

Leurs mouvements sont lents. De loin, on peut les confondre avec des statues de marbres.

Démêlement laborieux. Caresser avec les mains, taquiner. Gémir à la sensation, et le "s'il te plait, s'il te plait" flottant dans les airs entre eux deux. Tenir au creux de sa paume ce qui fait d'un homme un homme, et le faire jouir dans la lumière du matin, mains jointes.

Les vitres se recouvrent d'avantages de buée. L'extérieur devient un songe.

.

Lorsqu'il sort de la douche, Dean est persuadé que la chambre sera vide. Le besoin de hier soir, le moment suspendu de l'aube, se sont envolés. Que Sam est partit chercher du café, et est partit dilater le temps de réponse, le gouffre qui les sépare. Il pense, je sais que Sam n'est pas de ceux qui se payent le luxe de s'abandonner. L'espace minime entre leurs corps n'est plus qu'un rêve. Combien de temps encore ? Sam a du mal à accepter ça : ils ont le temps. Tout le temps du monde et d'avantage encore.

Il est immobile au milieu de la pièce. Sam n'a pas bougé. Toujours dans leur lit. Vaincu par la logique évidence. Il a accepté. Dean n'y avait pas cru.

Que Sam renoncerais a son passeport d'humanité falsifié.

.

Puis Dean comprend.

Comprend que c'est intrinsèque à lui-même.

Sam a pleinement conscience de ses actes. Depuis le départ.

(et ça ne l'a pas empêcher de pleurer)

C'est une aube nouvelle qui s'est levée, et il n'a rien vu venir. La lumière n'était pas plus blanche, et le sommeil pas plus doux. Mais ça y est, ils y sont arrivés, au point des premiers hommes.

.

Il s'est reconnu dans les mots, contre le corps de Dean. Tous les mots, les idées qu'il a dit, était vrai.

.

Dean rejoint alors le lit. Il se dépouille de tout ce qui fait un homme un homme. Sans dignité, un pas, sans honte, un autre pas, sans arrogance, encore un. Juste simplement comme, presque comme un homme. Avec une délicatesse nouvelle, cette découverte primaire, d'être quelque chose de neuf, encore de glaise chaude et malléable. Ruisselant encore. Un genou sur le lit, sa serviette tombe déjà à terre. Sa peau mate soulignée de la blancheur des draps et la lumièregoute encore. Il s'allonge calmement. Dans une action mille fois répétée. Dans l'attente de sécher par la lumière du matin.

.

Sam attend quelques minutes pour bouger. Il contemple le corps de l'autre. Les courbes et les formes brutes et celles discrètes. La naissance de la hanche. Les seins inexistants, juste les tétons sombres et durs. Les cotes et les muscles saillants qui montent et descendent lentement. La symbiose de la peau et de cicatrices. Il n'y a aucune douleur dans son regard. Dean ne le regarde même pas.

.

Il vient poser son corps sur le sien. Il le recouvre totalement. Ses cheveux bruns tombent lourdement sur l'oreiller. C'est l'image d'un saule pleureur embrassant Dean. Les cheveux de Sam les cachant, éloignant la lumière du monde. Ceux de Dean laissent une tache sombre de l'eau qui s'écoule.

Sam touche le corps encore mouillé de Dean. Sentir chaque gouttelette couler sur sa peau. Sentir la chaleur, la sentir gourmande du haut des cuisses. Ronde et invitante. Savourer si intensément les mouvements imperceptibles de l'autre, les bras tendus. Pleurer. Pleurer pour la dernière fois.

Pleurer la panne de l'horloge. Pleurer sa perte d'humanité. (ils sont fort face à la douleur, mais personne ne leur a jamais apprit à résister à la tendresse.)

.

Sam et Dean dans leur amour face à face. Retournés au premier état de la relation humaine. Celui de la curiosité de l'autre.

.

_Je suis quelqu'un je suis celui qui appelait qui criait dans cette lumière blanche._

_Qui criait il y a trente mille ans déjà. Je t'aime._

_Depuis la première jeunesse de l'humanité._

.

Comme les colosses des Rhodes

.

Pleurer et rire sans bruit. Les lames si égales, si semblables aux gouttes d'eau. Sans rien pour les retenir que la gravité.

Peut-être que les larmes sont seulement des gouttes d'eaux. Peut-être que toutes les gouttes d'eau sont leurs larmes.

L'espace de leurs corps plus important que n'importe quelle parole.

.

Se rendre l'amour enfin. Aimer dans la langue de l'autre. Comme une absurde volonté, laisser l'autre tout prendre. Tout. Ouvrir les vannes.

La craquelure de l'armure à même la peau. « Nos cicatrices sont les même. »

.

C'est alors des soupirs et des murmures. C'est leurs mains qui encore se baladent et apprivoisent des montages. C'est la chaleur de la chambre qui presse, comme la buée sur les vitres. C'est le corps brulant et glacé de l'un et l'autre. C'est leur vie interrompue-ininterrompue qui pulse le sang de plus en plus vite.

.

Sam enroule ses jambes autour de Dean. Il embrasse son immortalité à pleine bouche. Caresse le pourtour du pentacle, faufile ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, gémit, embrasse les pommettes du guerrier pendant que Dean glisse ses doigts lentement en lui.


	17. Voici la mort (intro)

Bonjour,

Je fais un petit récap sur cette série/histoire enfumée/billets, bref. J'ai fini de rédigé l'intégralité des chapitres, il y en aura 26, sûr.

Je vais aussi surement augmenter la publication, comme ces derniers jours. Un chapitre tout les deux ou trois jours.

Sur-ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Voici la mort (intro)**

.

Sur l'océan de la route infinie, finalement, peut-être se retrouveront-ils comme amants.

Il n'y a pas de définition à ce qu'ils sont.

Des amants qui ne connaîtront pas la honte, tournant et retournant à une place secrète, à l'intérieur de la nuit. Au creux de toi, la même blancheur que la lune, et ta bouche peine de nuit.

Regardant en slow motion l'autre tourner et dire : emporte mon souffle avec toi.

Et la nuit sera étincelante. Sera comme les bras d'une mère chérissant, charriant ses petits.

.

« Je manquerais l'océan de la route si je ne suis pas dans tes bras.

On dit un battement de cœur dans l'espace, mais sans toi, mon cœur ne bat pas.

L'océan du jour me manquera.

Ma famille, c'est toi, c'est tout ce qui me reste. »

.

Ils disent qu'ils ne font plus de cauchemars. Ils disent qu'ils ont oubliés tous leurs cauchemars parce que les choses passent mais c'est faux. Personne ne dort, la nuit.

S'ils dorment, c'est entouré du corps de l'autre, comme seule couverture aux maux brulants de leur vie.

.

La honte a disparue. Eux qui se comprennent.

Des amants tournant et retournant à une place secrète

Sans jeunesse.

Qui donc a toujours été élevé en chasseur ?

Personne.

Les morts ne meurent pas

Les monstres non plus, ni la route

Comment peuvent-ils ne pas être en vie ?

* * *

.

Voila, la suite dans quelques jours.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Sunday_


	18. Voici la mort

Un nouveau chapitre (sombre je crois). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Bonne lecture!

Sunday_

* * *

**Voici la mort**

.

_Ils disent que c'est un monstre, mais toi tu sais que c'est plus que ça. Tu l'as vu dans ses yeux un soir de mai, et c'est ta croix. _

.

Il n'est pas furtif, il n'est pas un spécialiste, il y a de meilleurs tireurs et combattants et stratèges. Dean est juste inexorable. Comme la fin d'une cigarette.

La distance entre lui et le ciel semble infinie. Car Sam sait qu'il ne croit pas en Dieu. Dean est son seul dieu. Et Sam, Sam aussi, est peut-être le seul dieu de Dean. Sa seule croyance, et sa seule foi. Qui mourrait pour son frère ? Qui serait tout pour lui ? Plus que la mort ? Plus que l'enfer ? Plus que le paradis ?

Dean, pour tout autre que Sam est une bête sauvage. Un homme sous la pluie.

Plus la pression est là, plus elle monte, et elle est lourde dans l'esprit de ceux qu'ils croisent.

Toutes les portes se ferment, quand la nuit vient.

.

Le poids de son frère est là et juste. Un poids sur son dos, un bras sur ses épaules. La vérité est faite de trous, et elle déborde sur lui. Des fois la vérité, il n'y a que lui qui la voit, et elle ressemble à l'enfer.

Comment les expectations sont allées si haut?

Comment peuvent-ils ne pas être en vie ?

Car ils ont nulle part ou courir et se cacher. Dean est entré dans la légende, et on s'écarte sur son passage. Les idées changent et poussent. Les idées peuvent-elles être contrôlées?

_(On est toujours tenté de répondre oui.)_

Car la peur a grandi, une peur ancestrale. La peur pulse dans le crane de ceux qu'ils croisent.

L'espoir derrière, l'espoir grandis. Les gens viennent, les gens essayent. Ils croient en l'océan, et au ciel. Ils partent en un clignement de paupière.  
Quand les gens le voit arriver, voilà ce qu'ils disent : voici la mort. Sam le sait. Sam l'a vu.

Et il ne sait pas s'il est devenu fou, ou qu'il a côtoyé la mort car il cesse de se répété que c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Que Dean n'est pas l'ombre d'un homme. Que Dean est le soleil _(le soleil brule aussi, des fois, souvent_).

Dean est la liberté et la joie, il est les pancakes le matin, il est la voix qui chante sous la douche.

.

Et si Dean est la mort, c'est parce que Sam l'est aussi.


	19. J'veux qu'on baiser sur ma tombe

Bonjour, nouveau chapitre :

* * *

**J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe**

.

Vingt ans seront passés avant que je me souvienne

Ce moment quand soudainement je sais que chaque homme

Ont un frère qui meurt pendant qu'il dort

Et ce, ensemble, ils sont seulement un homme

Partagent un cœur comme toujours un effort, les mains

Grises et craquelées, un bouche halète pour respirer et demande

Est-ce que je vais le faire ?

Monte les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre

Je peux entendre le lit grincer et ses chaussures tomber à terre

Une par une. Tu peux l'avoir, il me dit

La lumière blanche de la nuit coule à la fenêtre

Et son visage pas rasé s'éclaire

Comme la face de la lune. Il peut dormir longtemps après midi

Et se réveil pour me trouver partit

Toute la nuit, le regarder dormir comme un mort

Et dire : tout ce que je veux, est ton corps enterré au-dessus du mien

Se réveiller le matin et faire l'amour,

Jamais aucune tombe ne pourra retenir nos corps

.

* * *

Voila, je poste la suite dans pas trop longtemps.

N'hésitez pas a laisser une review.

Sunday_


	20. Menacé mais libre

Bonjour à vous,

bonne lecture sur ce petit chapitre, les plus long arrivent dans quelques posts, vers la fin.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

Sunday_

* * *

**Menacé mais libre**

.

Quand Dean le regarde, il oublie cette ombre gigantesque qui le guette, au corner de la rue.

Ça n'a pas toujours été ainsi, et peut être, que dans un avenir proche, il n'y aura plus rien d'autre, que cette énorme ombre noir, dans un coin de sa tête.

_Est-ce réel ? Il ne sait plus._

Il longe les routes, il regarde chaque lampadaire comme si c'était le dernier, la dernière lumière.

Une lumière pour faire reculer l'ombre.

La vision de Dean, miraculeuse, à chaque instant. Ne pas le quitter des yeux.

.

.

Il y en a qui regarde toujours dans la direction du soleil qui se couche. D'autres s'enfoncent droit dans la nuit. Ceux qui regardent vers la nuit, vers ce bleu teinté de mauve et de noir. A l'inverse du bleu poudré, du bleu pâle et des grandes lampées d'orange brulant entre l'orange fripée et cette couleur qui représente la chaleur et un rose indien.

Ceux qui vont vers la nuit, la route défilante sans fin s'enfonçant dans un bleu noir. Le orange le seul orange existant devient alors celui aseptique des lampadaires. Puis le bleu descend, meurt, et se transforme en noir.

Oui il y a ceux qui s'attachent au jour, et ceux qui roulent sur les plaines immenses comme traversant le ciel le long des paysages plats. Les arbres sont de longues ombres noires. Elles ondulent se couchent s'effritent de petits points noirs qui finissent par disparaitre dans le grand tout du ciel.

Il n'y a pas d'étoiles. Pas encore. La lune est déjà derrière eux.

Devant eux seuls la nuit et le noir des arbres.

Les troupeaux de lampes orangées s'étiolent et finissent en d'isolés petits ilots.

Ils sont seuls sans la nuit libre.

Sauvé des autres. Sauvés d'eux même.

Juste une veilleuse dans la voiture, des frôlements d'épaules, et la radio en sourdine.

Le ciel a encore une extrémité bleue clair, vert, mais eux appartiennent déjà à la nuit.

L'ouragan gris du coin de l'œil, ne les rattrapera pas.

.

Je t'attendrais jusqu'au bout de la fin, semble-t-il murmuré à Sam. Mais Sam ne voit plus rien, il regarde les mains de Dean sur le volant, et ses yeux emplis d'étoiles.


	21. Isn't it love (2)

Bonjour aux lecteurs,

Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'espère, vous apprécierez.

Sinon, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit au fil des chapitres, mais tout les titres de chapitres ont un point commun, sauf un. si jamais vous trouvez... dites le moi.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

**Isn't it love (2)**

.

J'ai fait un rêve, dit-il. J'ai fait un rêve.

.

Il alluma une cigarette. Sam s'endort, presque roulé en boule contre lui. La chaleur de ce corps près du sien et la lueur de la cigarette, c'est comme le paradis.

Les braises dans le vent, comme le voile pris dans les branches, et les flammes au loin.

Prier dans les roseaux, et regarder les étoiles.

.

Ils envoient valser les terreurs nocturnes. Ils sauvent les hommes, les femmes et les enfants.

.

La mariée brule sa traine. Tous se sont écartés et guettent, à la lisière des bois. Ils regardent la ville bruler. Leurs profils à moitié éclairés.

Dans l'herbe étendue elle danse pied nue. Rien n'arrête les hommes et les femmes.

Elle oubliera vite l'heure de l'incendie et des monstres pour des prières, pour quelques rêveries. Deux hommes dans l'ombre, beaux comme des Dieux. Elle cherchera longtemps leurs regards dans les yeux de son mari.

Il leur faut du danger. Respirer.

Le long de sa traine s'accroche en vain un bout de leur peine.

Qui sous le voile, peut se cacher ?

Eux deux, pour un voile si fragile. Ils ont longtemps dit qu'ils étaient mariés à leur _job_.

.

Elle parle à Dean, à travers les fumées. Il doute de l'avoir vraiment connu, elle, il y a tant d'années. D'être déjà venu dans cette ville. Tuer de nouveaux fantômes.

« On s'est aimé » dit-elle, et Dean voit resurgir un demi-mensonge du passé. Qui est l'apparition fantasmagorique ? Il se le demande.

Dans le noir, à la lueur de la ville en flamme, et de leurs visages couverts de suifs, elle ne peut pas voir qu'il n'a jamais vieillit.

« Dans les roseaux, j'ai prêté serment »

Ils vont disparaitre dans la nuit. Dès qu'elle ne sera plus seule. Car ils ont fini ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

.

La mariée brule sa traine, et la ville brule avec. La robe blanche et les amoureux, tout se termine, à la lisière de la nuit. Il y avait une autre vie. Il n'y en a plus. La ville brule, et c'est comme regarder un bucher bruler.

Il veut prêter serment dans une église en flamme, il veut tout envoyer valser. Se marier avec Sam, dans une ville brulante. Un écho de leur âme, nébuleuse et solaire.

Adieux les nuits de cotons. Les nuits de noces.

.

Il dit je ne parle pas et son cœur brule.

Il veut poser un genou à terre, que personne ne le voit. Dans ces champs de mauvaises herbes.

Les prières ne le sauveront pas. Il n'y aura personne pour les accompagner à l'autel.

Ils disparaissent dans la nuit, car la suite n'est pas leur histoire. C'est bien trop sérieux, une robe blanche. C'est bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, comme un péché originel.

.

.

Ils se retrouvent, sous une enseigne bleu, quelques villes plus loin. Deux hommes au regard franc, invincibles et invaincus.

Les nuits sont chaudes et douces en Californie.

Motel près de la forêt, les arbres à leurs pieds. Ils n'entendent pas les sirènes chanter.

L'été n'en finit pas et le bleu de la nuit ne s'estompe jamais. Le brasier brule au loin.

.

Nuits dans des fauteuils en osier, odeur de terre, mousse, taches de rousseur et bières fraiches.

\- J'ai oublié le visage de toutes ces femmes. Je ne me souviens que du tien.

Dean pense à la mariée, il ne s'en souvient pas. « Tu vois, ça fait longtemps que j'ai posé mes valises. »

Ils continuent de graver leur nom, et leur numéro pour les désespérés. Ils continuent de graver les arbres, comme pour montrer l'étendue de leur amour. A travers tous les états d'Amérique, ils ont été. Ils remontent vers Seattle.

Et des nuits qui s'éternisent.

Dean regarde Sam entre deux bières.

.

Ils reprennent la route. Ils sont libres. Ils longent les forêts le long des routes sinueuses. Le long des cols et des clairières.

N'est-ce pas ça la liberté ?

Ta main dans la mienne, et les kilomètres défilants au compteur. Impression de déjà vu, une ode à l'amour, ou à la fraternité.

Ils dorment le jour et roulent la nuit, pour ne rien rater des étoiles.

Nuits de satin blanc. Nuits qui n'en finesse pas. Longues inspirations profondes, immenses et attentives.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas a laisser une review

Sunday_


	22. Light the way

Bonjour, un nouveau cour chapitre que je vous laissent lire en paix.

Bonne journée à vous, et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review.

Sunday_

* * *

**Light the way**

.

Legends, that's what they are

.

C'est la manière dont il regarde les gens.

Le gout du sang partout dans sa bouche

Contre ses dents, ses lèvres mouillées

Tout ce liquide, rouge, juste a craché par terre.

.

Le visage de la désillusion

Aucun missile sous les radars

Les fils de John, une sorte de croisade

D'évangile

La leur, et des miracles ils en ont vu

Have a nice day – ils disent aux passants.

.

La nuit est noire.

Beaucoup trop noir.

Et elle recommence – tous les jours.

.

Féroces et lumineux, comme le salut

Etre fait de pierre, être fait de marbre ?

L'aube se lève à leur pied

Sacré est la lumineuse bonté, surnaturelle, étincelante, des fils

.

Les dieux t'ont choisi

Je suis un dieu

.

Tu es la légende

Tu es la lumière dont j'ai besoin.

.

Legends, that what they are

Dans les chroniques séculaires

On rapporte que c'est eux

L'année de la grande chute.

.

Quels dieux en nous ne pourront être réduit ?

Éclaire le chemin, nous somme la route à suivre.


	23. Theme I

Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre

Merci à DianeMoon, pour toutes tes reviews, j'ai adoré. Vraiment. Ayons foi en la langue française. Ça a même fait buguer légèrement ma page d'affichage! J'espère que tu vas apprécié la suite, mais j'ai peu de doutes.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Theme I**

.

NOTRE PÈRE

.

Nous disons Notre Père, il prend les confessions des monstres. Dans les yeux d'un prêtre, il y a la galaxie.

Sommes-nous sensé être une fois des hommes ? Être immortel ne m'a jamais fait beaucoup de prière. Je combats la solitude, je ne le sais même pas. Du sang sur les dents, et la mort dans leurs pensées. Les yeux les suivront comme des armes.

_On est des vaillant ou on est des sauvages, je ne sais pas._

Comme des bêtes, qu'est ce qui les retient ?

Les morts ne meurent pas

Les monstres non plus, ni la route

Comment peuvent-ils ne pas être en vie ?

.

.

QUI EST AUX CIEUX

.

Sommes-nous des bêtes ou des hommes ?

Sommes-nous des dieux ou des hommes?

Le prêtre est mort il y a bien longtemps, avec l'enfance.

Nous disons Amen le long des nuits sans voir le jour. A tenir en joue le monde sans prendre d'assurance. Finir hanté, ne plus savoir la ville après la mort. Refaire la der des der, des mois à s'épier. Mon arme est le devoir, mon arme est l'humanité, parfois aiguisée, parfois en proie à la rouille. Les yeux suivront comme un reproche.

Au pays des matins calmes, après une nuit où les bals balles baladent, pas un bruit ne sourd. Rien ne transpire des ardeurs, du piano piano des touches. Ramasser les immondices, Ainsi Soit-il. Au-dessus les étoiles rient, de mots tendres, d'yeux du démon. L'univers dans le noir, l'honneur je l'ai trouvé sur ce lit de bataille. J'aimais quand je t'aimais, j'aimais quand je t'observais, j'étais d'attaque.

Le Père est mort, que reste-il ? Les monstres tendent l'oreille et murmurent des mots d'amour (les seuls mots que nous connaissons : Soldat, soldat). Je ne sais plus qui a commencé ? Quelle est la mission ?

Des nuits sans voir le jour, depuis longtemps déjà nous ne prions plus. A la dérive je dors. Ne pas dormir m'est dû. A moins que, si je dors, je n'aille explorer le rêve où je ne t'ai jamais perdu.

_Même si mon âme reste trop longtemps dans les ténèbres, elle brillera dans une lumière parfaite j'ai aimé les étoiles de tes yeux trop tendrement pour avoir peur de la nuit._

* * *

Voila, n'hésitez pas a laisser une review, ça fait plaisir, et ça "motive"? "donne de la confiance"? Yep.

Sunday_


	24. Theme II

Bonjour

Voici le le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine. Il est un peu, mhm, sanglant. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Encore merci à DianeMoon pour sa review. (et oui, il y a un petit fil conducteur, même au fil des chapitres, qui est très décousus, comme la vie de ces deux hommes.)

Bonne lecture

Sunday_

* * *

.

**Theme II**

.

Sanglant.

C'est comme tuer et dépecer une bête.

Il y en a partout.

Le sang noir dans le soleil qui se couche. L'odeur horrible et indigeste qui empeste l'air.

Le cadavre à leurs pieds les regarde les yeux grands ouverts, les mouches volent par dizaines autour d'eux. Les fourmis déjà rampent dans sa bouche, le corps plein de terre.

Dean l'attrape par le bras, et le tire, sur une centaine de mètres, le corps tordu, le dos brisé. Ça attire les oiseaux, et les rongeurs. C'est une heure sombre, celle où il faut chercher du bois pour le bucher.

.

C'est les flics qui t'ont tué ? On t'avait dit d'être discret. Tu n'as rien écouté, tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Laisse les pop-corn girls à plus tard, ils auraient dû lui dire.

Personne ne répond plus maintenant.

.

Nous avons été stupides. Nous aurions dû nous méfiés.

Une nouvelle cicatrice en plus, pas encore cicatrisée. Le sang tache son t-shirt. « C'était mon préféré. » Sam le regarde de travers, les yeux fixés sur la blessure, blême.

Tout ce que ça a pris est un seul regard, comme un arc tendu, dans le mille. L'ennemi que l'on ne voit pas est le plus dangereux. Et le coup de couteau est amer. Un de ceux qu'ils n'ont pas vus.

Oh la honte et le chagrin pour ces filles, car cet homme est mort, et il ne reviendra pas. Les intrigues qu'ils découpent sans voir. Le printemps pour les charognards est là.

Dans la forêt, ils ramassent, des brindilles, aux branches, aux buches. S'éloigner de la puanteur du cadavre. Ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Sam pense à toutes ces filles, prête à marier ce corps, face contre terre. Si elles savaient. Dean dit :

Quel imbécile.

Les arbres sont de longues bandes noires dans la lumière jaune.

Ça va nourrir la population de slogans creux et mensongers.

Ils n'ont aucune pitié, à quoi sert la pitié ? La mort est un business comme un autre. Sam ne parle pas. La mine fermée, les gestes secs et économes. Il regarde Dean comme un gros poisson.

Je sais que tu es en colère. Hé, ne devient pas tatilleux. Remet tout ça à plus tard, ok ? Jusqu'à plus tard. Plus tard.

Il entasse les morceaux de bois. Les range perpendiculairement, couche après couche.

Parlons-en plus tard. Ok il a fait l'idiot, j'ai mal jugé l'affaire. Je confesse. On s'est fait arnaqué.

Ils allument le feu, la fumée envahie l'air. Une fumée grasse de chaire brulée qui leur fait grincer des dents, baisser les yeux. Ils regardent leurs pieds dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Sam prenne la main de Dean. « Ça aurait pu être toi. » il pense très fort. Et même s'ils savent que c'est pas vrai, ça ne les rassurent pas pour autant. Main dans la main, ils en oublient le macchabé qui brule, si ce n'est pour l'odeur. Les merles crient sur les branches et les deux hommes se détournent du brasier.


	25. A ton nom

Bonjour, en cette fin de dimanche.

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, mhm, est-ce vraiment une fic? j'en doute, grosse lacune de sénario. Bref.

Voici le 25e chapitre, qui est un peu la conclusion de tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Un résumé en quelque sorte, pour savoir où on en est. J'espère que vous appréciez néanmoins.

Encore merci à DianeMoon pr la review.

Bonne lecture à tous

Sunday_

* * *

**A ton nom**

.

Dean s'était posé la question.

Sam s'était posé la question.

Comment avouer un amour si grand ? Si terrible ?

Quand ils se regardent et qu'ils ne se comprennent plus. Quand ils regardent le monde et qu'ils se disent qu'ils sont seuls ensemble.

Quand ils boivent au bar et qu'ils se disent, tu es un homme, moi aussi.

Où est leur père ? Où sont les autres chasseurs ?

Ils sont seuls, il n'y a personne pour les retenir.

Leurs mains parlent. Ils ne se lâchent pas, ils ne se lâchent plus. C'est l'été et ça leur rappellent leurs longs mois d'enfance, quand ils étaient libre de s'aimer.

Je n'ai jamais supporté l'idée de ton dépars.

Moi non plus.

.

Je veux te garder, et tu n'es pas de ceux qui se gardent.

Il y a cette douceur anormale entre eux.

Regarde les gens passer. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre.

Certains veulent leur dire, des choses qu'ils ne peuvent pas défendre, mais ça ne change rien.

« car je t'aime. »

Personne ne sait vraiment qu'ils sont frères.

.

Le temps est passé (on dit que le vrai amour, l'amour véritable brule tout, qu'il dévore tout jusqu'à n'être plus que deux).

Quand l'amour est grand et terrible comme le leur, il ne peut pas y avoir d'enfant. Ils le savent. Ils l'ont toujours su. Dean n'a jamais pu, n'aurait jamais pu élever quelqu'un autre que Sam, après Sam.

Ils ont formés des chasseurs, ils ont offert des vies.

Tous sont morts, eux même, tout est confondu maintenant. Un demi-siècle suffit aux hommes, pour oublier. Mais leur amour, à eux, est immortel, insatiable, sans trêve. Toujours brulant.

On a donné leurs noms aux étoiles.

Il y a un Nous maintenant. Un Ils, un Eux.

Personne ne sait plus qui est Dean, qui est Sam. Les Winchesters, les Fils de John.

Une image, une légende, deux doigts de la main. Deux balles d'un revolver.

Comme pour des statues, les lois des hommes ne les concernent plus, et alors, ils sont libres de s'aimer. S'aimer comme le feu, comme tout l'espace du ciel, vaste par-delà des galaxies.

S'aimer comme des frères, et s'aimer comme des amants.

Tout cela en fin de compte, en fin de course, est pareil.

.

_Toi et moi contre eux tous_

_Pour toujours et à jamais_

_Pour toujours et toujours_

_._

Qui de nous deux est Sam, à présent ? Qui, de nous deux, est Dean, à présent ?

Car même le jour et la nuit, au fond, ne sont que les deux faces des 24 heures. Sur chacun de leur corps, brille le même tatouage, les mêmes mots. Leur cœur qui bat au même rythme que l'éternité tend lui aussi à dire, qu'ils ne vivent qu'à la gloire de cet autre dont ils partagent le nom.

Comment avouer un amour si grand ? Il suffit de prononcer ton nom.

A ton nom, dit l'un à l'autre, un soir, aux portes d'une ville. Devenu secret, devenu légende et chuchoté. « Entre toi et moi » il murmure sur la peau de l'autre. « Pour toujours et toujours » car leur amour, ils le savent, durera aussi longtemps que la jeune étoile née dans le ciel.

.

Quelle sorte d'amour c'est ?

.

Etre fait l'un de l'autre

Soleils

L'attente de longs baisers

Dans l'éternité

Ensemble

Aujourd'hui est un jour fantastique pour vivre

Ton corps près du mien

.

.


	26. Perfect World

Guys, this is it, this is the end!

Chers lecteurs, voici donc, enfin, le dernier chapitre. 26 mini-chapitres.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, car effectivement, il y a pas tant que ca de fanfictions en français. J'espère aussi ne pas avoir trop dessus vos attentes, si il y en avait.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas a laisser une review.

Si non, j'ai mis pleins de références musicales, les avez vous trouvées?

Bonne journée

Sunday_

* * *

**Perfect world**

.

Danser à deux, à la tombée de la nuit. Le feu brule et lèche les ombres noires. Combat singulier. Heurter le sol, prier, frapper l'onde de choc dans le ventre, le poing fermé. Se relever. Recommencer. Respirer. « Garder la forme ».

.

Sur les draps froissés. L'odeur acide de la sueur, douce, des cheveux de ce frère, aimé. Le gout sucré des pommes sur les lèvres. « Ai confiance en moi ».

Silence.

Les mains. Les mains, les poignets. Les coudes pliés. Ombres du bout des doigts. Caresser la peau si fine, les veines. La pression sur les hanches. Redevenir sauvage. Parce que tout ce qui me fait moi, est toi.

Leurs langues tranchantes deviennent chaudes et douces, invitantes, généreuses et courbes. Vagues lancinantes de chaleur moite, baisers exigeants et longs. De la soie, du velours sous leurs mains abimées, du coton. Des baumes sur la multitude de petites cicatrices blanches. Tes mains gommeront toutes les erreurs.

Une offrande dans des gestes si appuyés.

Les mains passent, et tout est oublié.

Nous sommes nous battus, il y a quelques instants encore ?

La douleur et le désir. Des dieux monstrueux ? Ou des hommes ?

Points sensibles.

Sans réponse.

Se confondre. _Se confondre._ La douleur comme une bouche sur le corps, comme un étau qui brise, comme une main qui caresse. Indescriptible. Tout s'accélère. La nuit sans défense.

Baisers sur les bleus qui fleurissent sur leurs corps.

.

Sans pudeur.

La nuit devant, ça brule. Le feu s'éteint lentement, dehors.

Les ombres transpercent la fenêtre, s'étendent sur les murs.

Pas de négociation. Quand on s'aperçoit que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Seuls au monde.

Eux, les murs, la forêt, et le ciel.

S'ils n'étaient pas si grands, s'ils n'étaient pas ceux dont parlent les livres, ils resteraient là. A l'abri du monde des hommes. Ils se feraient oubliés, et rejoindrait ces ombres, qui ne connaissent ni le bien, ni le mal.

S'ils n'étaient pas si grands, s'ils avaient oubliés ce qu'est le devoir, ils ne repartiraient pas de cette maison, au fond de la forêt.

.

Car les arbres ne jugent pas comme les hommes.

Qui s'inquiète des lois des hommes ? S'ils ne sont plus vraiment des hommes ?

Dis, Dean ? Nous sommes nous perdu quelque part ?

Je ne veux pas vivre pour toujours, si c'est pour vivre sans toi.

Leurs gestes de douleur à savourer chaque courbe, chaque creux de l'autre, si appuyés palper leurs corps pour sentir qu'ils ne disparaissent pas dans la nuit, comme le feu, là-bas, dehors. Sentir si fort ce cœur cogner comme un fou sur la cage thoracique. Se libérer. Rire d'ivresse de liberté. Rire de la courbe des lèvres. Les yeux pétillants comme un immortel feu d'artifice.

Franchir le précipice.

Leur corps d'homme.

Je t'aime.

.

Ils ne savent même plus, qui des deux prononce ces mots.

.

Ils ne savent plus qui est qui. C'est vague. Perdu dans la chaleur, dans l'attention abstraite de l'amour. Dans le noir.

Ils prennent leur temps, toute la nuit s'il faut. Le nez de Dean erre de la tempe à la clavicule. De l'épaule au ventre, au bras. De cicatrice en cicatrice. Les compter une à une. Elles s'effacent dans le noir, comme leurs rides dans la nuit.

Sam dit : C'est magnifique. Les yeux relevés au plafond. On entend plus que les souffles dans l'air et les crépitements des flammes et des cendres.

Leurs mains se cherchent et se serrent. Leurs corps glissent, l'un contre l'autre, au rythme de la nuit noire. Oh, ils pourraient faire ça pendant des heures, jusqu'à que le feu s'éteigne complètement. La nuit les avalerait alors, ne resteraient plus que le monde en relief de leurs corps et les étoiles au loin, au coin de la fenêtre.

Leurs mains serrant leurs sexes, leurs bouches mordant une épaule. La main de Dean dans les cheveux de Sam, front contre front. Les yeux dans les yeux. Une main égarée serrant jalousement une fesse, glissement bassin contre bassin. Comme les vagues, loin, à là-bas, aux confins de la forêt.

L'orgasme les surprend tous les deux, sans prévenir, étoile filante dans le noir.

Il n'y a plus que ce monde merveilleux d'os et de chair, chaude, à garder contre soi. La respiration à bout de souffle de l'autre. Souvenir de lutte, rire. Bouche contre bouche. Doigts autour des hanches, autour des bras. Sensation d'un t-shirt sur la peau sensible, et puis le bruit qu'il fait en atteignant le sol. Jambes emmêlées et draps tirés. Les reflets rouges du feu rendent le lit incandescent. Oh oui, les miraculés, ils resteraient là pour toujours, s'ils avaient oublié ce qu'est le devoir.

On entend de nouveau le bruit des branches et du vent, le bruit de la nuit bien avant l'aurore. Le vent qui passe, le crépitement, le répit de la forêt américaine. Les insectes au loin.

Ils rêvent de quand tout sera fini.

.

_On vivra tout doucement  
Tout doucement comment?  
Comme ça?_

_._

_._


End file.
